The New Hughes
by Sheepy Aqua
Summary: In this story, the young girl you knew of in the past, Elicia Hughes, is now 16. She is trying to be like her father so she joins the military. Will she succeed to be a Lieutenant like her father? Or will she get killed by the homunculus? Find out! There
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1: The meeting**

As a little girl, Elicia knew about her father. Now,a young 16 year old girl, she is devoted to being just like her father. "Hey! Roy!" Screamed Elicia. "ROY! Its been so long!" she said. Roy looked at her oddly. "Excuse me, but may I ask who you are?" Roy said. Elicia just smiled and said "Im Elicia Hughes!" Roy gave her a puzzled look like he didnt know her. But then that face turned into a smile. "Its been so long. You have your fathers smile. Why are you here?" he asked. Elicias smiled turned into a frown. "I want to take on daddys old job. I want to be in the military. I want to be a lieutenant.. just like him" she said.

Roy loked at Elicia and smiled "Your father was amazing but... you do realize how dangerous it is in the military, dont you?" Roy asked. Suddenly, Riza came up "Oh Roy. please. Aerins in the military and you never told him it was dangerous in here," she told him. Roy glared at Riza "Im aware of that. But, shes different. She might get killed like Maes." Hearing this, Elicia burst into tears "YOU KNOW! I COULD BE JUST LIKE MY FATHER AND NOT GET KILLED! EVER THINK OF THAT?" she said and ran off.

As Elicia ran, she ended up running into a young boy about her age with black hair and a charming smile. "Hello. Why are you running? Are you a new recruit?" the boy asked. Elicia stood straight up and saluted "No Im not. Im the daughter of Maes Hughes. My names Elicia." she said. The boy laughed and smiled "Oh. Well then, hello Elicia. Im aerin Mustang. Its a pleasure to meet you" he said as he took her had and kissed it. Elicia blushed.

Roy ran over to them. He looked at Elicia "Dang.. your as fast as your father was. Ok then. since your the daughter of a former friend, I welcome you to the military" he said. Elicia smiled and saluted to Roy. "Ok then. Where do I begin?" she asked. Roy smiled "Do you use alchemy?" he asked. Elicia shook her head up and down. She grabbed a necklace from her pocket and slipped it on. Using her breathe and alchemy, she blew ice from the neklace "I use ice alchemy" she replied with a smile. "Ok then. Heres your uniform. You start in the morning" Roy replied and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mission

Elicia woke up the next morning "MY FIRST MISSION TODAY!" she announced as she ran out of her room into the bathroom. She quickly got changed and ran over to Fuhrer Roy Mustang. "Ok. Im ready for my 1st mission!" she said happily. Roy looked around furiously, trying to think of what to do. "Ok. Your first mission is to... MAKE ME A SANDWICH! Mayo, tomatoes, and ham please," He told her. Elicia gave him a smile "YES SIR!" she said as she ran out of the room into the kichen.

She ran into the kitchen and looked for the bread. She quickly cut some tomatoes and made Roy a sandwich. "Here you go, fuhrer," she said with a smile. Roy smiled back "Well done, Major Elicia Hughes. Your next mission is to get me a drink," he told her. Elicia ran out and ran back in with a glass of milk "Here you go sir!" she said. "Sir.. these missions are TOO simple. I want a more difficult mission. If you could," Elicia told him. Roy suddenly got a frightened look on his face "Your break is now, Major," he said.

Elicia frowned and walked out of the room. "Damn.. I try to impress the furher and he gives me all these goddamned easy missions," she said as she frowned. She suddenly began to cry "If dad was here.. he'd give me better jobs than this. He'd ACTUALLY trust me more!" she screamed as she cried. Aerin heard her crying and ran over by her side. "Elicia... are you ok?" he asked. Elicia didnt respond. She just kept on crying. Aerin pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly "Its ok. My father just wants you to be safe," he said. Elicia looked up at him. She blushed and quickly kissed his cheek "Hes afraid I might be like papa... I might get killed.. but I wont.. I have his instincts.. his bravery... his smile. In every way, except the fact Im a girl, Im like him," she told him. Aerin looked at Elicia and gave her a smile "I know, Elicia. From what dad told me about Maes, you are quite a bit like him," he said.

Aerin pulled Elicia closer to him and put his lips near hers. Elicia pulled back "WHATR ARE YOU DOING?" Elicia screamed. Aerin frowned "Im sorry." Elicia looked at him and smiled. She quickly kissed him. "Its ok." she said. Aerin smiled. "Well, Elicia. I was wondering.. how would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked. Elicia got a shocked face and smiled "I'd love to Aerin!" she said excitedly. Elicia ran into Central and ran to her room, jumping with excitement. Roy walked over to her. "Why so excited?" he asked. Elicia just smiled and walked away to her room to get some sleep before her big day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: The date

Elicia woke up bright and early, excited to go on her date. "YESS! I cant wait! I hope he takes me somewhere nice," He thought to herself. As she walked down the hall, she saw Riza. "Oh hello Riza," she said with a smile. Riza looked at her and smiled "Aerin told me you guys are going on a date. Hey, Roy doesnt want you out but I'll make sure he doesnt find out." Elicia smiled "Thank you," she said as she saluted and walked away.

She met Aerin outside at the car. She hopped in and they drove away. The spot that Aerin took her to was a beautiful lake. He stopped the car and opened the door. " Oh wow. What a gentlemen," Elicia said with a smile. Aerin blushed and also smiled. He layed a blanket down on the ground and sat down. Elicia sat down with him. " Elicia.. you are so beautiful..." Aerin started to say, but suddenly stopped. Elicia blushed. She looked into Aerins eyes and got closer to him. Her heart started pounding faster and faster the closer she got to him.

Aerin finally grabbed her and kissed her lips. "UGH! Things like this make me sick! Lets break it up!" said a mysterious voice. Elicia pulled away from Aerin and looked up. A mysterious person with green hair that resembled a palm tree jumped down. "Hello there. Im Envy." The person said as he gave them an evil glare.

Aerin walked over in front of Elicia protectively. "Why are you here?" he asked angrily. Envy smirked and pushed Aerin away. He touched Elicias face, then walked away. "I want to kill the girl!" he screamed. Elicia got a shocked face. She fainted. "ELICIA!" yelled Aerin. Envy jumped into a tree and quickly left. Aerin picked up Elicia and ran to the hospital.


End file.
